A Relay in the Sky!/Transcript
This is the transcript of A Relay in the Sky in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with Noibat rides on Hawlucha as it jumps off and tries to fly) Ash Ketchum: You can do it, Noibat! Go! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Sora Takenouchi: Keep repeating what Biyomon and Hawkmon showed you! (Noibat look down at the heroes) Narrator: While our heroes continue their journey to Anistar City, they pause to do a little aerial training with Noibat. Serena: Noibat's riding the wind! It's long range flying is better! Clemont: All this training is starting to pay off! - - - - Ash Ketchum: See that. Sora, Biyomon, Hawlucha and Fletchinder want to you to know they're behind you all the way. (Hawlucha and Fletchinder agrees, as Noibat lands on the ground and agrees to them as well) Biyomon: (Pets Noibat with her right wing) That's a good boy. Sora Takenouchi: (Brings a bottle of milk and picks up Noibat, cradling it into her arms) Here, Noibat. Have a drink of milk. (Noibat grabs the bottle of milk with both of it's wings and drinks milk) Yolei Inoue: '''That's a good training. '''Hawkmon: '''Yeah, it needs to learn to fly as well. '''Vampos: '''That's right, I hope it do well. '''Globert: '''Yeah, tell me about. '''Mimi Tachikawa: Sora cradling Ash's Noibat into her arms while feeding milk is so cute! Xion: Aww, your cradling Noibat and feed him milk like a mother and her baby. Serena: Noibat really loves you. - - (Team Robot in Pokemon XY: Kalos Quest opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): A Relay in the Sky! - - Jet the Hawk: It's been a while, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: Jet! Wave the Swallow: Long time no see shorty. Tails: Wave! - - - - - (Wave notices Noibat on Sora's arms) Wave the Swallow: What is that your holding? Sora Takenouchi: It's a Noibat. Biyomon: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Noctowl! (Back to the show) - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Noibat! (Jumps off the balloon and picks it up) Wow Noibat, I'm so proud of you! Serena: You were so amazing! What a great last race! (Noibat looks down at Hawlucha as it smiles and everyone smiles) Biyomon: I'm so proud of you, Noibat! You made your adoptive family proud of you too! Sora Takenouchi: I'm glad! Zach Varmitech: (Off-screen) Hey! You little flying troublemaker! (The heroes turn to see Zach and he is very angry) Serena, Kratt Brothers, Sora & Biyomon: Zach! Tai Kamiya: Not you again! T.K. Takaishi: What do you want? Was that you and your friends trying to ruined everything in the race? And was that Meowth inside the fake Pelipper?! Zach Varmitech: Yes! Now I want revenge on that little Flying/Dragon Pokémon and that pink bird Digimon for cheating me at the race, and so as that little bird Pokemon for winning the race too! Ash Ketchum: Leave Noibat alone! Pikachu: Pika! Biyomon: If you try to hurt my adoptive baby, then I'll digivolve into Birdramon or Garudamon! Emerl: I got a better weapon to get rid of Zach. (Gives Sora Takenouchi a ray gun) Here you go, Sora. (Sora Takenouchi aims the ray gun on Zach) Zach Varmitech: (Screams) No! Don't shoot me! I'm too young to live! Sora Takenouchi: Wanna bet? (She fires the ray gun and zaps Zach and then he gets pushed into his plane and then his plane flies very faster up into the sky) Tai Kamiya: Well he's gone. Ash Ketchum: Good thing you're okay, Noibat. (Meanwhile Zach is still flying in his plane really fast) Zach Varmitech: (In a high-pitched voice) Stop! I can't take this one hour! I get speed-sick! I'll get SUPS1 and the Wild Rats for this! Hey, where did tht mountain top come from? No, stop! (Screams) (His plane crashes into the mountain) Zach Varmitech: (Normal voice) Ow! Oh! I almost got squashed flat. What could possibly get even worse? (Then suddenly something big appears in front of Zach) Huh? (Screams) (He look up to see an angry Salamence as it roars and Zach runs off while a Salamence is chasing after him) Zach Varmitech: '''I hate the Wild Rats and Team Robot! (Salamence fires flamethrower on Zach's Hair) Ow! (Turns to an angry Salamence) And I hate you too! (Now we go back to the heroes) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Ash Ketchum: You did amazing job Noibat. Sora Takenouchi: That's amazing you did back there Noibat way to go! Biyomon: '''I'm so proud of you Noibat, even you are in the second place I still love you Noibat. '''Yolei Inoue: You did great job Noibat. Hawkmon: You are really useful Flying Pokemon. T.K Takaishi: Now you can fly on your own. Patamon: We all fly together now Noibat. Thomas the Tank Engine: Well done. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (Post-credit) (We see Mr. Ross watching a video of a Hydreigon gets hit by a tree and knocked out and was very angry) Mr. Ross: (angry) Someone is going to pay for what they did to my Hydreigon. - - (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts